I Propose A Game
by Evide
Summary: Bokomon declairs a game, and Tomoki specifies the type. All that's left now is to battle it out! But something goes wrong when Takuya's fire scales up the tower. Now it really is a race... against the clock before the flames reach the top!


This has kinda been bugging me for a while, and it's just a little idea, but it's pretty long. It's sorta actiony, and it's kinda pointless, and it's also a bit funny. So if you like humorous action between your favorite Frontier heroes, you might enjoy this. I liked writing it, and I'm glad it's nice and long.

BTW, this is during cannon, but it gives no specific time, so...

**I Propose A Game**

**Game: Start**

"So," Bokomon twiddled his claw-like fingers together, an idea forming, "I propose a game."

"Huh?!" Was the collectively perplexed response, six children giving the white digimon different leveled stares of confusion and disbelief. None of them had ever suspected Bokomon to be fond of any kind of game, save for maybe books on games or some sort of chess-like maneuver activity. But they hoped they wouldn't have to partake in a boring thing like that on their 'time off' here in an untouched forested area of the Digital World.

"That's right, you heard me! A game, as in a sort of sport!" Bokomon huffed, snapping his finger on one hand and giving the children a big black-eyed stare in exasperation. The group only rose an eyebrow each, all of them giving Bokomon the same exact look of wonder that made Neamon fall over giggling.

"What kind of a game is it, Bokomon?" Izumi asked sweetly, switching into her flirtatious mode that easily got her information from most anyone.

Bokomon cleared his throat royally, then thrust out his trusty Digital Book as green and well-kept as ever. He set it on the ground in front of him, prompting the group to cluster around him and Patamon to fly above them to see where he was flipping to. "Well, I just thought since we have some time on our hands, we could try out this ancient game played by fierce warriors of ancient times." Bokomon muttered as he continued leafing slowly through the brittle pages.

"Like Digital War ancient?" Tomoki asked excitedly, becoming more and more interested about this new game he was to learn. He always loved to play games and had even shown Junpei a few card games when they had them at one point or another. Tomoki was known in his family to catch onto any type of game very quickly and usually win it by the third time of playing (after warming up, of course) and so he was very enthusiastic.

"Well, yes actually." Bokomon smiled at the grinning boy's perceptiveness. "It was played during when Human and Beast-type digimon would challenge one another, usually for some sort of item to improve digivolving, I suppose."

"Do you have these items, Bokomon?" Takuya asked, his curiosity perking up at the mention of some sort of treasure. His inner self had on a devious grin, ribbing his hands together slyly; this would be fun!

"Ah, no..." Face-fall. Oh well, it should be entertaining, at the least. "But we could compete just for the fun of it... Finally! here it is!" Everyone leaned in a bit more to focus on the undecipherable Digimon language, even as some of their hair started to get in the way. Kouichi and Izumi simultaneously reached to push back their bangs behind their ears as Bokomon skimmed over the characters in the book, humming to himself under his breath.

"A free-style showdown, activated by a certain chant..." He mumbled some more, his eyes giving the page a perfunctory glance then having to go back again slowly. "A showdown that can be of any type of game— sport or competition in which there is room to have one team or a player beat the other. There has been recorded of teams of six playing against eachother, or a four-way battle... seems very playable."

Kouji straightened out of the circle with a little annoyed sigh, blowing up bangs out of his way. "Sounds dull. We don't have anything to play for." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Ah, c'mon Kouji! It can be an all-out battle against the six of us!" Takuya smiled, pumping his fists and adjusting his goggled in preparation for a battle. "Or we could play soccer! Sweet! Or we could all—"

"Rescue!" Tomoki shouted, making the others glance at him. "The first to rescue the damsel in distress wins!" Tomoki explained, having already concocted the idea in his head while listening to Bokomon.

"That sounds good to me." Bokomon muttered, nodding his head and closing the book.

"Hey wait just a minute here! I didn't agree to that!" Izumi said hurriedly, already not liking the idea of supposedly being helplessly stuck in a tower.

"I can do that!" Junpei declared, smiling broadly at the youngest member, then ogling at Izumi. "I'll be the fair prince and rescue the beautiful princess Izumi-chan!" The elder boy was very happy with his fantasy of gallantly scaling up the tower to the window, with Izumi thanking him for rescuing her, pretty golden hair blowing back from the wind, when suddenly, the boy was knocked up the side of the head by his princess, who was giving him a well-practiced glare.

"Now I really don't want to do it..." She muttered, annoyed.

"Well, what else are we to do to pass the time? It doesn't seem so bad." Kouichi stated, smiling softly at his brother and the others.

"Yeah! I agree with Kouichi!" Takuya proclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "Bokomon, what was the thing we needed to do now?" He asked eagerly, giving the digimon a probing look that made him sweat-drop a little in unease.

"Ah, um yes... first, the players must all be touching an item... or holding hands or something..." Bokomon muttered, and Patamon flew on top of his head as they watched Takuya scramble around to grab each of the team members and bring them all together.

"And then what!?" Takuya asked once again, getting nasty glares from Izumi and Kouji, a put-off annoyed look from Junpei, an eager grin from Tomoki and a flustered sort of eager smile from Kouichi.

"Uh, declare 'digital showdown' once you've proclaimed what kind of game it is." Bokomon smiled at this, entertained by the goggle-headed leader's actions alone.

"First team to rescue the damsel in distress wins! Let's go, digital showdown!" As soon as the words were said, the world around the six children began to blink in and out of existence, shifting about to suite the taste of the proclaimed taste of the game. Two large, identically-heighted towers that were shaped like the figures of Bokomon and Neamon made of a white sort of stone sprang from the dirt ground. Surrounding them were endlessly tall black towering metal things that reminded them of Cherubimon's attempted cage way-back-when, curving all the way around them so there was no way out.

"So, I'm guessing we climb this, then?" Muttered Kouji sourly, the first to speak after the gasps of his friends beside him. He was referring to the oddly-colored vines that wrapped around the giant statues; blue on Bokomon and red for Neamon, vines that sprouted platforms of leaves like from a tree that he supposed were to be used like stairs.

"Oh yeah! This is so cool!" Tomoki gasped eagerly, eyes wide.

"Hey, what's with the new wardrobe, though?" Junpei wondered aloud, making the others notice their new clothing.

"You guys look cool!" exclaimed Neamon, standing next to the group and admiring them in their new attire. For Kouji and Junpei, matching blue jumper-like suits with black and yellow lines running up and down the sides and along their arms like Kouji's jacket. The wolf-boy went to check his bandana, only to find it had changed slightly in color and design- the gold-green stripes were now yellow zigzag lightning lines running over a navy blue that matched his 'uniform'.

Takuya and Tomoki had similar-style skin-type suits, only theirs were in a two-piece unlike Kouji's and Junpei's. Their team uniform was a colorful shade of red-orange, like a setting sun, and there was a perfect, thick, black diagonal line running from the left shoulder to the opposite hip and down the sides of their pants.

The goggle-headed leader grinned and stretched his hands in his newly acquired, black leather gloves, happy with the feel of them. "Yeah, I think I could get used to this. Pretty awesome, right guys?" He asked the others, smiling.

Kouji shook his head good-naturedly, crossing his arms. "What do you think, Nii-san?" Kouji asked for his brother's opinion since he realized he hadn't seen Kouichi's uniform. But when he turned to look for him, Kouichi wasn't there. "Kouichi? Hey, guys, where's Kouichi? Or Izumi, for that matter?" The others suddenly started to search around themselves furiously, getting worried.

"Izumi-chan! Hey, is she up there?" Junpei pointed upward to the towers, and sure enough a pretty young blond was peaking out of the left-hand red Neamon tower, waving down to them with a red handkerchief.

"Hey, you boys better hurry up and get me down from here or I'm really gonna get mad! This is so stupid!" Izumi complained, dressed in a beautiful sunset gown, complementing her golden hair which was adorning a white veil that was pulled back behind her. "Hey, are you listening? Get up here! NOW!" The others only tuned out her complaining, looking up towards the white stone Bokomon covered in blue vines.

"Wait, so if Izumi is in the red tower, why is there a blue tower next to it? First team to get to Izumi wins, right?" Takuya wondered, peering up at the window curiously.

"No, I think the first team to rescue _their own_ damsel wins!" Patamon said cutely, waddling through the air to get a little higher up. The group's attention was torn from the little flying digimon when they heard Kouji try to stifle a very uncharacteristic laugh with his hand, noticing his face looking a bit red.

"Why are you laughing...?" Tomoki asked innocently, watching as the younger twin bit his lip.

"B-because! Haven't you figured it out? Kouichi... is the other damsel!"

"H-hey! I-I'm not a damsel! Don't laugh, Kouji!" Kouichi poked his head out hesitantly, looking down at the group about 10 stories below him. "Oh dear..." He muttered, feeling a dizzying heat rise to his head. "I-I don't think I like this..."

Unseen to the group, Kouichi doubled over fearfully onto the side of the window, gripping it with white knuckles. What they did see though was a peek at his dress-like black and blue kimono, a bit of pale yellow cloth poking out from the neck and sleeves from underneath.

"Kouji, you didn't tell us your twin was a cross-dresser!" Takuya burst out, elicting a round of laughter from the group while Kouji got himself under control, succeeding in stopping his laughter with a light cough, though his face remained a light shade of pink.

"Hang on, Kouichi, I'll come and get you down, 'kay?" Kouji shouted through cupped hands and then jumped with inhuman strength onto a far-off, high branch, keeping balance easily. "You coming, J.P.? Let's get this over with." Junpei nodded at him, leaping up into the air and floating there for a second before landing on the same branch with Kouji, a whole lot of surprise on his part.

"How'd they do that?" Neamon, Patamon and Tomoki chorused together while Takuya stared dumbfounded at the far branch the two were perched on. The group on the ground slowly turned their heads to Bokomon, mouths agape.

"Well, usually this game is played by Digimon. So I'm guessing you must have gained your spirit's powers so you'll have the ability to compete. That's my guess, anyway..." the white digimon said with his arms crossed, nodding his head.

"Hey, cool! Easier for us, then." Junpei shouted, bounding up the side of the Bokomon statue's foot with Kouji following behind gracefully.

"Hurry it up Takuya! They're gonna beat you!" Izumi screeched, snapping the two humans on the group back to her who was waving her fists in anger. Takuya muttered under his breath, then took a running leap at a far branch, landing with a little difficulty.

"Wait, Takuya! My spirit can't fly!" Tomoki called, having to jump a few other branches before he could catch up.

"C'mon, Tommy. Hurry it up!" Takuya called back, watching Kouji and Junpei start to reach the towering Bokomon's thigh above them. "We gotta slow them down... hmmm..." The goggle-wearing brunette looked down at his glove-clad hands, contemplating his net move. "Spirit's power, eh? I wonder..." A sly smirk came over the boy's face, Tomoki starting to catch up to him and then pass him, pausing to watch the elder boy. Takuya put his fists together with a smirk, watching as flames materialized from his hands. "Pyro Punch!" He cried, managing to hit the branch Kouji and Junpei had been aiming to land on, and making them fall down into a net of vines just about above the height were Tomoki was.

"Haha! You got 'em, Takuya-nii!"

"Yeah, now come on, let's get going!" The two brunettes took their advantage and quickly scaled up the Neamon statue's pants.

"How'd that goggle-head to that!?" Kouji growled in anger and irritation, struggling in the vines that had both saved him from falling yet now constricted him from movement.

"Oh no, they're catching up!" Junpei cried, unable to move his limbs. Kouji sighed in frustration, then slowly his eyes lit up with an idea.

"Lobo Kendo!" A sword of light came into Kouji's hands, who was able to swing it around expertly to cut him and his friend loose. "Hurry, just climb the vines!" Kouji muttered as the sword of light disappeared, Junpei having trouble figuring out how to push off to get to one of the far off branches around them. The two then started to pull themselves up the vines, but didn't manage to get very far very fast, and Takuya and Tomoki had now passed them, much to their frustration. Junpei and Kouji finally made it to a branch and started jumping up once again, but they couldn't catch up with the other two.

"Hey Kouji! Just use your Howling Laser attack." Junpei advised as they made it to another branch. "That'll knock 'em down one!"

The dark-haired boy nodded, then paused on a branch to gain his energy, shouting "Howling Laser!" A few bursts of light like fast-speeding bullets came from Kouji's open mouth toward their competitors, who had no time to dodge as it knocked them from the limb they were perched on.

"How about a little Crystal Freeze!" Tomoki shouted as he fell through the air, but missed as Kouji jumped up behind Junpei and they started climbing again. The two brunettes landed in a bile of leaves, watching their opponents pass them.

"Try again, Tommy!" Takuya encouraged, climbing up to another limb hurriedly that was at about the towering Neamon's stomach.

"You got it! Crystal Freeze!" The icy attack managed to put frost on some of the branches and vines around the towering Bokomon's lower chest so that when Kouji and Junpei got there, they almost slipped. It took them some precious time to maneuver themselves up and out of the snowy mess and by that time, they were neck and neck with Takuya and Tomoki.

"Don't worry Izumi! We're almost there!" Takuya called to the window that was situated on the towering Neamon's head like an open mouth, the same as the towering Bokomon.

"About time!" Was the answer they got from the girl, still a good ways up above them, though. Hearing Izumi's yell, Kouichi slowly came out of his nook just a little, looking down at his brother and Junpei, both with equally determined expressions. The elder twin felt himself go ill suddenly and he shrunk away from the side of the tower, holding his head.

"Kouichi?" Kouji started to worry a little when he saw this, gazing upwards intently and almost missing a branch, Junpei grabbing his shirt at the last second and pulling him back to his feet. "Kouichi, are you okay!?"

"Please just get me down from here, Kouji!" Was the frightened answer, which made the hair on the back of Kouji's neck stand up in concern.

"Hold tight, Nii-san! I'm coming." Adrenaline suddenly pumped into Kouji's veins and he noticed that Junpei wore a worried expression just as he did, both of them jumping with all their might to get farther and farther up the towering Bokomon's upper chest.

"No, they're winning!" Takuya shouted helplessly, messing up his hair and growling loudly. His eyebrows came together in anger and he glared at the retreating forms of his competitors. "Pyro Tornado!" Takuya somehow managed to put himself into a great spin, fire bursting up around him until he hit the side of the blue vines along the Bokomon tower's arm, managing to send a line of fire up the vines towards Kouji and Junpei. Takuya smirked as he landed back onto his own side, jumping up to Tomoki in triumph.

"Junpei! Kouji, watch out!" Kouichi shouted out over the side of the tower, making the two addressees notice the growing inferno below them. "You have to get to the other side! Go, now!" The two did as they were told, leaping clear to the other tower on the same branch as Takuya and Tomoki.

Before the brunettes had time to utter a word, Junpei charged them with a shout of "Proton Slam!" and knocked them down to a lower branch, stunned and panting. "Now lets get up there." Junpei muttered, following Kouji who had already started up ahead of him, his speed increasing the closer he got.

When Takuya and Tomoki had stopped smoldering and sparking, their senses starting to return, Kouji and Junpei were just under Izumi's window, the blond girl giving her friends odd looks.

"You two aren't supposed to save me!" She told them, which made Junpei's face fall sullenly when he had reached for her hand.

"Fine, we won't!" Kouji spat sourly, watching with growing concern as the other tower was engulfed by flaming blue vines. He had to find a way across, there had to be a way over there!

"The fire's reaching the window! Kouichi!" Junpei shouted in horror, watching as some of the weaker vines from the very start of the fire started to disintegrate into ash below.

"Ah!" They heard Kouichi yelp, and Takuya suddenly stopped in his tracks, worried.

"Oh no..." the fire leader mumbled, feeling a heavy wave of guilt wash over his heart.

"Crystal Freeze!" Tomoki shouted, his concern over the flames leading him to try and ice them out with his power. The attack barely affected the out of control fire, but it did give Kouji an opening.

The younger twin jumped over, with Junpei right on his heals, the icy wind dousing some of the flames that were near to the entrance of the window, enabling them to halt themselves inside the relatively small room which was filled with thick, obscuring smoke. The two of them coughed and choked on the stinging smog, unable to see through the harsh veil of black smoke.

"Kouichi! Kouichi, where are you?" Kouji shouted through coughed, groping around to feel against the sides of the room blindly.

"K-Kouji!" Said boy suddenly stumbled right on top of his brother, who was sitting on to the floor, Kouji almost landing over him in his surprise.

"C'mon, we got to get out!" Junpei easily found the twins and hauled them to their feet by opposite arms. Kouichi coughed brutally a few times, unable to move, covering his mouth with his hands as his legs started to shake.

"Kouichi!" Kouji shouted as his brother almost fell to the ground, Junpei and the younger twin catching him in their arms to keep him from hitting the floor. The eldest boy hoisted the shorter-haired twin over his shoulders, leaping out of the window to the Neamon tower, Kouji following. Takuya and Tomoki finally reached them, all of them meeting up at Izumi's window, but before anything could be said or done, the world suddenly collapsed on itself. As quickly as the place had come, it was gone, throwing the six children and three digimon onto the ground of their getaway area, all of them winded.

Kouji was the first to scramble to his feet, accidentally having landed on top of his brother who lay groaning on the ground. "Kouichi, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, helping his twin brother sit up as Junpei sat up next to them to check up on the elder brother.

"Y-yeah..." Kouichi coughed a few times, making Takuya and Tomoki sit up in worry. "I-I'm okay, really..." he smiled a bit, then laughed in relief. The others gave him exasperated looks, which made him feel a little uneasy, but he kept laughing anyways. "We won." He giggled, leaning backwards onto his wrists.

"Takuya Kanbara! You didn't even try to save me! You just wanted me to rot up in that tower the whole time, didn't you?!" Izumi fumed, standing up before heading over to Kouichi once she realized everyone was crowded around him in concern. "How do you feel, Kouichi-kun?" She asked sweetly, offering her hand. "You got your princes in shining armor to come and save you! How sweet!" Kouichi blushed as he stood, and Junpei and Takuya laughed uneasily.

"Um, well... it wasn't what I was expecting, but it was still fun, right guys?" Tomoki said brightly, hopping to his feet as Takuya and Kouji stood up, the little boy looked over at Bokomon, Neamon and Patamon who had landed in their own heap a little ways away.

"We should totally play soccer like that! Wow!" Takuya said, grinning crazily and shaking from the thrill and adrenaline still in him.

"Just next time, try not to kill my brother, got it?" Kouji accusation was so cold that it made shivers run up everyone's spines.

"Whatever you say, Kouji." Takuya answered carefully, grinning guiltily at Kouichi who shrugged.

"Hey, I know! I propose that we—"

"NO!"

**Game: End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I own Xaoilin Showdown

Yes, this was inspired by watching Xaoilin Showdown a few too many times in a row. But it really did give me good action ideas. So, yeah, it was pointless, it was fun, it was all that. What'd you think?


End file.
